


Collection of Jhin/Jayce Drabbles

by Techmaturgics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universes, Drabbles, Jhayce, M/M, Some chapters contain nsfw elements, collection, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techmaturgics/pseuds/Techmaturgics
Summary: This is a collection of Jhayce drabbles I've written over the last year or so. I will add more when I write them.Inspired by my lovely gf who is a dirty Jhin main, just as I am a dirty Jayce main.These writings are all inspired by our discussions between these two characters that we rp.





	1. Just Himself (Project au)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add explanations about the featured drabble at the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> This one is bases in Project au before Jhin becomes fully augmented. He lives with Jayce and their relationship becomes strained the more Jhin's addiction to unclean augments worsens.

Anger like hot, spitting fire. It prickled at their necks and spew from their dry lips. Too fast and always crass. Jayce had yelled at Jhin, grabbing his wrist tightly with white fingers. Jhin yelled back, their raising voices bouncing off the walls of their lone apartment in the quiet dimness of lamplight. Jhin shook Jayce off like a burden to be rid of, his dark eyes flashing with a sickly fire and the circles beneath them deep with the color of iris, furious wrinkles pulling at the corner of his eyes and thin, vicious mouth.   
  
They fought like this. Off and on, but always whenever Jhin came home with a shiny new upgrade in his shaking hands. It was an addiction that overwhelmed him like no other, voices that spun in his head like beautiful threads in tapestries of memories that weren’t his own. He needed them, but Jayce told him he didn’t.    
  
He grew angry at Jhin, yelled and spilled over like wine across Jhin, staining his heart with doubt and directionless anger. Jayce could never understand it, this feeling. Never, it was all Jhin had and Jayce sought to steal it away right from under his fingers. He raged at him for it, grew violent and spoke in words that came out faster than he could think them.    
  
Jayce grew quiet, stared at Jhin as if he were some kind of monster, familiar blue eyes shining with something that made Jhin’s chest ache and he didn’t know why. He watched him disappear from sight and the apartment fell silent. Jhin could only hear the patter of rain against the windows, could only see the sickly glow of artificial light bounce off the roofs and walls of slick, towering buildings through the white, plastic blinds.    
  
He must have stood there for some time. His body was cold by the time he grew conscious of the world once more. He felt like he had just woken from a dream, but as he looked around he saw cushions strewn across the carpet, a broken glass sleeping lazily along the ground, its contents now almost dried. His augment sat innocently on the coffee table.    
  
Jhin gazed at it and felt nothing. It was begging to be installed but Jhin hesitated. He could feel the hum of another’s voice against his own, the way their chords vibrated and how they curled their voice around their words. He felt sadness, felt anger and felt hysteria but didn’t know if it was his own. Other times he wouldn’t have doubted it.    
  
Other times he would have loved it.    
  
But this wasn’t other times and Jhin hated it.    
  
In frustration he swiped at the part, threw it to the floor and listened to it clatter and bounce then fall silent. He breathed deeply, coughed until his chest hurt and fell back into the cold couch, limp. He ran his fingers through his hair, over and over until he remembered the augmented hand he was using was not his own but Jayce’s.   
  
The colors were different from his own, sleek silver and black joints. Definitely a unique model. Jayce’s augments always were, they were after all crafted by Jayce himself.     
  
He remembered Jayce’s face when Jhin asked him for it. The way his brows drew downward and his forehead wrinkled with mixed emotions of confusion and disgust. His hair was a mess of brown strands and silver streaks, the morning light highlighting the warmth in its deep colors. He lie beside Jhin in bed and asked him why.    
  
“You know I don’t trust upgrades.”   
  
“It’s not an upgrade, you’ll just be exchanging mine with yours,” Jhin had explained. Jayce snorted and patted Jhin’s cheek with his flesh hand lazily.   
  
“I don’t like using what others have used,” he corrected himself and Jhin drew closer to tickle him at the sides. It sent Jayce reeling, his low voice reaching a new high as he gasped without breath and fell to the side. Jhin relented and watched the way Jayce smiled weakly at him from beneath the sheets, hair a mess and blue eyes shining at him fondly. He hadn’t known how much he enjoyed that look until now.    
  
With some more persuasion and pancakes, Jayce relented and they traded arms. It was some new intimate feeling. It made Jhin giddy from the tips of his toes to the last strand of hair on his head. He felt the happy buzz that were traces of Jayce that had been left within the augment, unwiped and fresh. He couldn’t contain his excitement, the warmth that seeped into his veins. Jhin had kissed the palm of the metal hand with a quivering heart, eyes fluttering close.    
  
He felt happy.    
  
Jayce had been uncomfortable though, watching Jhin kiss his hand with a strange face. “Bro, why are you kissing my hand?” he had asked with a nervous laugh as he watched Jhin coo over the augment as if it were a precious treasure.    
  
**_“I have a piece of you.”_ **   
  
Jhin was jolted from his memories by the sound of a freight train rolling by, its horn loud and whistling in the cool air. Jhin rubbed his face, breathing heavily. He was falling back into memories, into feelings and sensations that he couldn’t control. Somewhere deep within him he felt fright and he felt anxiousness. He looked around, searching.    
  
He looked at the front door and spied Jayce’s worn boots still there. He felt relieved but couldn’t figure out why then realized he wanted to be with Jayce then. He felt whispers creeping up his neck and saw visions of the city overhead and the smile of a woman. He groaned and threw his head into his hands. He should have loved these emotions, these glimpses of other people like he had done so many times before but for some reason they were making him sick right now.    
  
Jhin uninstalled them. His hands shook the whole time. One, two, three - six. He took them all out except for the ones he couldn’t live without. He kept Jayce’s arm and for the first time in years didn’t feel the constant buzz of voices not his own and memories melding into his.    
  
It was just him.    
  
Just Jhin and it made him feel miserable.    
  
He felt alone, he felt empty, he felt  _ himself _ .   
  
Jhin, after a time stood up on shaky legs and carried himself to Jayce’s room. He stood outside the door for a brief moment then pushed it open gently. The room was dark but Jhin knew where he was going. He closed the door quietly and laid down beside the form of Jayce beneath the blankets. He laid there and breathed labored breaths.   
  
His eyes drew closed and then he felt warmth touch him. A blanket was lifted and drawn across Jhin as were soft hands and bare skin. He felt Jayce hold him close and Jhin felt his chest and throat seize. 

Jayce, Jayce, Jayce, Jayce.    
  
Tender touches and wet lips across Jhin’s forehead, they were too good for him but he curled into him anyways like a greedy rat. He let Jayce forgive him for that one night. He let himself be Jhin for that one night.    
  
Even though he knew like a dirty, rotten liar that he couldn’t control his desires. He could not be satisfied with just this.    
  
Just himself was not enough.


	2. A Special Occasion (Modernverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a modern universe setting where Jayce and Jhin are partners in murder.

Tonight was a special night.   
  
Jayce could feel the beat of the music pounding through him in uneven intervals. This club music seemed to pour over the dance floor in waves of unseen force and intensity, but that intensity was not was fierce as the eyes that watched him cross the dance floor.    
  
Jayce knew he was watching. That man always watching. Jayce motioned to the bartender and leaned close to speak. He ordered a shot. Something strong to calm the nerves that buzzed loudly in his ears to the sway of the music.    
  
He felt for his collar, undoing the top button and breathing deeply as he pushed his hair back, some few messy strands falling over his forehead. He felt a firm tap on his shoulder. When he turned there was a man smiling at him. Jayce smiled back and felt the man’s fingers brush his against the bar counter.    
  
They spoke under the blinking lights and the intimate closeness of each other, his eyes betraying the keen interest he had for Jayce.   
  
“You’re very handsome,” the man said, his thin lips smiling as he bought Jayce another drink. Jayce laughed. “Too handsome?” he teased. The man laughed in reply.    
  
_ Much too handsome for your own good. _   
  
Jayce could hear Jhin’s voice whispering louder than the music, louder than the laughter between him and this nameless man. He glanced upward into the mass of dancers and club goers, the steel railings glinting and bouncing colors off its surfaces.    
  
A pair of golden eyes met his and Jayce laughed again, his pulse picking up a pace as the man beside him slipped his arm around his waist.    
  
A couple hours ago he had Jhin’s hands gliding across his chest and back, smoothing out sleek fabric and Jayce’s turbulent heart beat beneath. His hands were like spider legs and his grip the bite of a viper. “Such treacherous things,” Jayce had thought to himself as Jhin smiled at him.    
  
There was no warmth in his smile, only the hardness of granite and obsidian.    
  
“You mustn’t be merely good,” Jhin had told him, running his pale hand through Jayce’s dark locks, messing up what he had just perfected in an act of spite.   
  
“You must be perfection.”    
  
The hallway was dark but Jayce could see the hazy gleam of the man’s eyes as he pressed his lips to Jayce’s collarbone, tracing the scar that stitched itself across his tanned skin. Jayce laughed as he tugged at the man’s sleeves, pulling him deeper into the darkened hallway.    
  
“Am I handsome?” he asked the man as his lips assailed the tautness of Jayce’s neck.    
  
“ _ Too handsome _ ,” A low and wicked voice spoke from the darkness, and then with long arms raised like Death, swung at the head of the man above Jayce.   
  
Tonight was a very special night.


	3. Afterwards (Modernverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble of them after completing a murder in modernverse. The two are too caught up in the sinful temptation of giving each other pain.

The fire’s light had thrown shadows over Jayce’s face, swaying this way and that. The sky was a rumbling murmur of thunder, teetering and blackened like a warning that chaos would ensue. Natural disaster would strike and clarity will be brought after the storm. 

Jayce stood there, the fire’s flames trying to reach out to lick at his pants like hungry beasts. He could not feel its heat nor smell the stench of burning flesh over the heavy musk of the cigarette hanging from his chapped lips. 

It wasn’t until he felt the brush of Jhin’s arm against his shoulder that he felt heat. Heat so hot that he wondered if he had already burned through his clothes with those long, slender hands pale and fluttering - always fluttering like birds in the wind. 

It isn’t until the snap and pop of bone from the curling flames broke the silence that Jayce lifted his eyes to meet his. Jhin's eyes that were all sin and gold. They reflected black and Jayce smiled, taking one last drag from his cigarette. He could feel thick tar in his lungs, a poison begging to enter the rest of his body in their greed. Jhin’s eyes dilated.

Jayce’s head hit the window of the backseat and he laughed breathlessly as Jhin’s hands scrabbled for his throat. Jayce pushed up the back of Jhin’s shirt and coat as Jhin's hands found his throat and Jayce let out a pleased gasp. He grabbed his dying cigarette and dug it into the flesh of Jhin’s back. He felt him hiss against him like a vicious serpent, breathing seething promises of pain and delightful asphyxiation. 

Rain pelted the windows and Jayce could hear thunder rolling in the distance as the last flames of the fire cried to the heavens and threw them into darkness. 


	4. You Need to Watch (Modernverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another modernverse drabble. This one is before Jayce becomes a murderer as well. He must bear witness the vile act of taking a life that the man he had previously thought as an innocent musician commit it.

He was spiraling out of control. His head was a mess and his eyes couldn’t focus on any one thing. They darted from side to side even as he closed them to try to settle their buzzing drone. Or maybe it was his imagination. He couldn’t tell anymore. Not with the stench of blood drenching his senses and hard arms wrapping around his torso and pressing thin fingers into his bones, as if to threaten to break them if he tried pulling away. 

His breathing grew ragged and he could feel the vibration of the woman’s cry echo through the room and send waves of muted horror to build up in his throat. It wasn’t the first time he has ever seen someone die, but he never stood there and watched them for enjoyment nor was he ever witness to blatant murder. 

It made his pulse quicken and he felt a cold sweat break out from his skin, starting with his hands which were clammy and uncomfortable beneath his work gloves. It almost felt like each little scar he had was squirming and ripping at the seams to crawl all over him like rotting maggots. 

He had to resist the urge to tear away from the sight of the woman being torn apart, a long, quick cut across her belly had her guts spilling. She could barely scream now as another slash down her chest exposed her reddened ribs and another cut went clear through her arm to bring forth a stream of blood. Jayce screwed his eyes shut and jolted back to try to gear himself away from the revolting display. He hit the firm body of his stalker like a brick wall and he knew he was not going anywhere anytime soon. He closed his eyes even tighter now and pressed his cheek to the fabric of Jhin’s shirt, trying to block out the heavy smell of blood and gore. 

A wet hand clasped his chin and drew his face to look upon the carnage. He swallowed thickly and kept his eyes shut. He could feel lips against the shell of his ear and the fingers clasping his face tighten. Jhin spoke to him in a low, quivering voice. Jayce didn’t want to know why it sounded like that, but he knew deep inside why and it made his insides twist into tight knots. 

“ _No_ ,” Jhin hissed, dry lips brushing Jayce’s ear and hot breath making his toes curl. “Open your eyes. You need to watch.” He felt Jhin’s thumb press into the corner of his mouth and he could taste the blood from it. 

“Accept my gift.”


	5. Fools (Project au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Jhin left Jayce and surrendered to his augment addiction, Jayce becomes a dealer in hopes of meeting him again. He gets caught in the crossfire and Jhin saves and destroys him all at the same time.

It rained more often than not in this city, condensed rain at its finest. Jayce never minded the rain even when artificial. The sound was enough to lull him into a peaceful mood. It helped calm him and forget about certain things that worried his mind. It also sometimes encouraged the simple agonies he suffered in his lonesomeness.

Jayce waited in the bustle of the evening crowd, bodies all moving in tandem with the same old blur of grey faces. There was no mercy in the crowd. Everyone had somewhere they needed to be, something they needed to do. They never had time to just do nothing. Always busy, busy, busy. They moved like clockwork.

His hood was drawn over his head, shielding Jayce from the onslaught of wet that poured down in fat drops across every surface exposed to the ever darkened sky.

Then Jayce saw a man. Balding head wet and glistening. The man looked nervous and tired, body too fidgety as he looked around over the crowd of people. He was walking toward Jayce but he didn’t see him just yet. His hands were clasped together over his protruding belly beneath a white, neatly cut button-up. It had soaked through and didn’t offer a very tantalizing sight.

Jayce motioned at the man who took notice the closer he got, black eyes gleaming and body relaxing at the sight of him. As subtle as Jayce wanted to make this be, his client didn’t seem to get the hint and looked more out of place than anyone else just because he was soaking wet in his office clothes without a single care of the attention he drew.

Jayce began walking toward the man, head bowed slightly hand inside his coat pocket. They brushed arms and Jayce slipped the augment into the man’s wet hand before he could get a word out. He stared dumbly at Jayce who casually passed him, face akin to that of a fish out of water. Jayce glanced back and waved him off. Their deal was done and Jayce would come to collect his pay or the man would have to answer to the repo man.

He pulled out his phone and used the screen as a mirror to observe the actions of his client. He always watched them. The man had took to standing in the middle of the crowd, being pushed past and jutted here and there until he made his way slowly to the end of the rush.

Jayce saw a glint and held his breath. Red blossomed forth from a black surface and flickered to life. His heart beat in his ears and his blood pounded painfully through his veins. Jayce counted to four then his legs began moving on their own, sprinting toward his client who had frozen on the spot, red marker on his chest. Jayce’s lungs heaved from his effort and his body was tense. His hood fell back and rain wet his hair and face. Nothing went through his mind but the thought that he had to help him.

The moment he felt the bullet hit his mind went blank with pain. He didn’t bother even looking at the wound. His eyes screwed shut as if that would make the numbing pain lessen. It didn’t but Jayce liked to think it did. The air was knocked out of him and he could not breathe. He lie there in the cold and wet, vision going in and out in blurs and monochrome colors from side to side. He saw the sky above the buildings and heard nothing but a loud ring in his ears.

He tasted blood and knew he was dying. Thoughts of Jhin filled his mind as a dark figure stood over him and he felt his body grow light. He wanted to cry but the tears wouldn’t come. Only peaceful darkness.

Warm, humid summers. Jayce saw it all. He saw himself atop of Jhin in bed, the air conditioner on at full blast and sheets a wild mess, pulled forth from their bindings in a perfect mold around their bodies. Jhin was laughing and Jayce fell in love again, spread his fingers over the bare skin of Jhin’s pale flesh. He left fingerprints and soft kisses to stitch themselves into the softness of his skin. He traced the dip in his chest and the curves of his ribs and felt Jhin’s laughter shake his body and reverberate through to Jayce.

He had always felt peace with him like that. He felt peace in the golden sunsets of his eyes, the wrinkles in his features when he smiled or frowned, the way his voice would quiver in the air then fall to a low tone and whisper sweetly to Jayce. He found peace in the way Jhin would snort when he laughed too hard and how the quaking of his body sometimes seem too much that he would burst from the seams.

His joy, his pleasure, his happiness were all Jayce wanted and he found peace seeing it once more. He pressed his cheek to Jhin’s chest, closed his eyes and woke up.

The lights were blinding at first and his eyelids felt heavy, almost refusing to open as Jayce crawled through the cracks of his drowsiness to awaken him to the reality of his situation. Color followed blobs of blurred images clicking through his eyes like a slideshow. His head spun but soon Jayce regained control of his sight and mostly his mind.

He felt light, like he could just float away but his body was bound by the laws of physics and gravity that it couldn’t disobey them. He turned his head slowly, arm slung across his abdomen lamely. Someone sat beside him, faced away from him with nimble hands that worked over a gun with diligent care.

Whoever it was seemed to have noticed his stirring and to Jayce dismay watched as something unlatched itself from the person’s face and scurry down their arm and hop onto the blankets with a quiet plop, its little legs kicking out from beneath its body like a spider as it crawled its way toward Jayce.

Then he heard his voice. It was definitely his. Even through all stain and static, Jayce knew it was his the moment it spoke and he felt relieved as the bug-like creature burrowed its way beneath the warmth of his arm, nudging at his limp fingers.

“Why did you get in the way?”

He wanted to ask Jhin questions too. He wanted and had so many but he didn’t. He wet his lips, trying to swallow the dryness in his mouth. His voice was hoarse and quiet as he spoke.

“I couldn’t just let someone die in front of me.”

He watched as the body’s moments slowed and the bug speaking to him glowed an eerie red, as if angry at his response.

“Fool.”

Jayce laughed and it made him wince, melting back into the bed with a soft groan as his body yelled at him from moving so abruptly. He let his thumb slide over the sleek top of the bug’s head, smiling wearily. “I would do the same for you.”

  
“You always did have a terrible habit of trying to save hopeless people.” Jayce could almost hear the sigh in Jhin’s voice but didn’t believe he could make such a gesture. It didn’t look like there was any human left in him. It made him hurt but he pushed it away and laid his head back, the softness of the pillows beneath him easing his soreness.   
  
Jayce heaved a labored breath, voice quivering. “I still love you.”   
  
You could say he was helpless too.


End file.
